


Tune Up

by Leafling



Series: PWP [14]
Category: The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (2006)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Don't Have to Know Canon, M/M, Not Beta Read, Older Man/Younger Man, Rimming, Sex on a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafling/pseuds/Leafling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys have the garage to themselves, needless to say they put their time alone to good use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tune Up

Han doesn't do it because he's some kind of dirty old man. Okay, well that's up for debate, but as it stands that isn't the only reason Han decided he needed to see Sean's uncharacteristically put together uniform wrinkled and hanging off his lithe form.   
  
It isn't all there is to blame for why Han's palms itch whenever he gets the urge to get push this brash little punk to his knees on the gritty garage floor, why Han wants to rake his blunt nails through Sean's short-kept hair, dragging them hot and possessive across the boy's scalp to hold Sean right where Han wanted him as he abused the boy's sweet little throat.   
  
It doesn't explain away why, when Han's fucking Sean's throat hard, intent on leaving the teen virtually unable to speak come school in the morning, he comes so hard he sees stars when Sean lets loose these pained and pleasured mewls whenever Han pulls out enough to give him some air. The teen so hot he'd come from a stiff breeze filtering in through the opened window.   
  
Han is a pervert, sure, and fucking high school kids is a pretty big taboo, but it's not just Han getting something out of this. When they'd first met, Sean wouldn't stop looking to him for help or for hope; he hasn't stopped seeking Han's approval or trying to impress him. It didn't take them long to start fucking, what with the purposeful way Sean leaned into him when they talked, bumping shoulders and smiling when something goes their way.   
  
Han does it because it's what they both want. And there's guilt, initially, because Sean is a kid with a curfew and big blue eyes that are no less naive than they were when they'd first met. He's sixteen, he's sixteen. It repeats in Han's head like a broken record every time, but it doesn't matter in the heat of the moment.   
  
Tonight, they have the garage to themselves, which is good because Sean virtually demanded to be fucked, bending over the hood of one of Han's pet-projects, dirty undershirt riding up his back as he roots around in the car's insides. It proved to be far too tempting to resist, Han was on him as soon as he shrugged out his jacket, covering the space between them and pressing up against the teen's back. Sean was warm, pliable, pushing back as Han pushed forward, lining their bodies perfectly.   
  
"You're late," Sean breathed hotly, turning his head and bearing his neck inadvertently as he continued to rattle around under the hood.   
  
Han purred, "you're early," biting Sean's ear and wrapping an arm around the boy's waist, he reached out and unhooked the support keeping the hood ajar. Gently, Sean closed it, resting his hands on the cool metallic surface, fingers leaving black streaks on the paint.   
  
"I've got an exam in the morning, my old man'll flay me live if I'm out too late," Sean explained, leaning against the hood as he pushed his ass back eagerly into Han, "figured you'd be missing me if I didn't come." He smirked, breath hitching a little when Han rutted forward into him, the arm around Sean's waist tightening before the older man pinned him against the car in response.   
  
"How considerate," Han chuckled as Sean craned his neck, lips brushing the older man's jaw tantalizing. Turning his head, he connected their mouths and kissed Sean deeply. They stayed like that, Han's hips grinding into Sean's backside while his hands explored the teen's body; Sean, eager for more, grinding back into Han's dick hard, virtually fucking himself on it through their clothes as he sucked on the older man's tongue.   
  
Sean's blind lust made it hard to keep this pace. Before long, Han had him down on the hood, Sean's jeans pooled around his thighs and his shirt rucked up his back. The older  
man's hands were a firm weight on Sean's back as he kissed down his spine, leaving patches of red where his mouth lingered. The teen squirmed and let out a long broken moan when Han reached his tailbone, wasting no time pressing his tongue inside Sean.   
  
They'd never done this before and the idea that Han's tongue was inside him drove Sean absolutely insane, his dick giving a heavy jerk against his stomach as it leaked helplessly onto the hood of the car he was pinned to. Han's hands found purchase on Sean's ass, fingers digging into flesh as he spread Sean nice and open and lapped at his rim until Sean's whole body was quaking. His tongue was a force to be reckoned with, wet and spongy as it pressed and curled and licked. Sean cried out when Han started driving his tongue in and out, getting Sean wet and then slipping his fingers inside as well, quickly establishing a teasing rhythm wherein his fingers dug in when his tongue pulled out.   
  
He was purposefully avoiding Sean's sweet spot, just loosening him up and drinking in his sounds of pleasure. Han was hard and straining in his trousers, unbelievably turned on by Sean's moaning and writhing, the way his body tightened around his fingers and tongue. "Oh... come on—f-fuck me, Han..." Sean keened, pushing back into those fingers and trying to ride the older man's tongue. As hot as it was to hear Sean beg, Han couldn't wait.   
  
Ever the romantic, Han turned the teen over. Sean looked punch drunk, mouth hanging open enticingly as he gazed up at the older man. "C'mon, give it to me," He moaned, wrapping his legs around Han's waist.   
  
Without further provocation, Han thrust inside him, groaning deep and guttural as he reveled in the way Sean clenched around him, warm and slick from his previous ministrations. "How do you want it? You wanna feel me in the morning, huh, Kid?" Han teased.  
  
  
Sean's legs trembled, back arching as he took Han's cock all the way to the base, barely having a moment to adjust before the older man pulled back. "Oh, yeah... like that. I wanna feel you all day..." Sean breathed as Han started fucking him deeply, letting Sean feel the entirety of his dick inside of him as he dragged it along the teen's prostate, instead of fucking him hard and fast like usual. The teen's chest heaved as he reached down, taking himself roughly in hand and jerking himself off hard as he scrambled for release.   
  
Han watched him, felt the tension building in Sean's body as his orgasm wound him up tighter and tighter. Leaning down, the older man planted his hands on either side of the teen's head, balancing himself over Sean has he continued fucking him deeply and at his own pace. "You look so good like this," Han said admiringly, "makes me wanna just keep you like this: naked, loose, and willing."  
  
Sean's laughter was painted with pleasure, strained and reedy, "oh, yeah? Then you'd never... be able to keep your hands to yourself," he countered.  
  
Han smiled, "and when was that a problem for either of us?" Thrusting right into Sean's prostate, his grin widening as the teen's eyes fell wide open and his teeth sunk into his lip, clearly taken by surprise by the sensation. Wanting to make him scream, Han set out to hit Sean's prostate with every thrust Sean, movements hard and methodical, wrenching a series of sharp cries from Sean. It didn't take long for him to come. The teen let his head fall back, mouth open in the shape of an O as he tightened his hand around his dick, sobbing Han's name as he came on his own stomach.   
  
"Han... Oh, f-fuck," He yelped.   
  
The older man gritted his teeth, Sean's inner walls clenching around him harder than before, his body spasms like it was trying to pull Han's own release from him. He couldn't  
resist. Han came too, buried deep inside of Sean, bent double over his supine body as he went from being braced over Sean by his hands to barely supporting himself with his forearms. In each other's space, Han could see the freckles on Sean's face, the way his pupils were dilated. It was moments like these where Han could appreciate how attractive the boy was. Sean smiled, tilting his head just right so that their lips brushed chastely. Briefly, Han wondered if Sean would try to deepen it, ready to tell him that he needed to recover first, but then the chaste kisses continued, peppered across his face until Han rolled his eyes and kissed Sean soundly.   
  
Even after they'd righted themselves, Sean insisted they kissed over and again until his mouth was swollen and his tongue tender. When they separated finally Sean looked satisfied, "I'll ace it," when Han looked at him with confusion bleeding into his expression, Sean leaned back in to kiss him on the corner of his mouth, "my exam. I don't need ta’ be moving around no more, so I gotta prove myself here."   
  
He looked so hopeful, it made something in Han's chest tighten. "Yeah," He said plaintively, lifting his hand to brush across Sean's cheek.   
  
The teen squirmed at the affectionate gesture, blushing. "Have a little faith" he chuckled, "I ain't going nowhere."

**Author's Note:**

> I've been a fan of the F&F series since I was a kid, but only recently have I endeavored to watch all the movies to completion. So far, I know why they appealed to Kid-Me. (ACTION, ACTION, AND MORE ACTION!) But, I'm sure anyone can guess why they might appeal to Adult-Me. (Why is everyone so masculine, cool, and/or hot? OMG) It stands to reason that I just **had** to write something like this. Although, I originally planned to write either Dom/Brian or Han/Gisele, I loved the chemistry between Sean and Han in Tokyo Drift so... yeah. 
> 
> This is unbeta'd to the max, like I glanced over it once and then decided to post it, I'll tweak it _eventually._


End file.
